New Era Evangelion
by Necrobat
Summary: If you were thrown into a past you don't know, would you help change its future that you do know? Lots of OCs, so don't read if you don't like. SxA
1. Mission 01

Authors note: This is my first Evangelion fic. Please tell me if I've messed up something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 01: You Took the Wrong Turn-off

Tokyo-3, 2016

Post-Third Impact

"Pathetic…"

Shinji turned around and pulled his knees up to his chest, crying quietly as Asuka sat up. She looked around the area, taking in the scenario they were in. The world as they knew it was gone, and only destruction was around. She stood up and walked over, looking down at another person laying face down in the sand. He had messy black hair, his blue shirt was torn and his black three-quarter cargos were extremely baggy.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up at Asuka, his eyes a pale yellow.

"My name's Justin. Justin Fraucrutz. Who're you?"

Tokyo-3, 2018

NERV Second Branch

Diary of Justin Fraucrutz

Don't ask me how we ended up in this mess. Right now, it's just too much for me to take. Even from that point of waking up on the beach three years ago.

Those first few days were really hard. We were struggling to find food, and our only shelter was rubble of the city formally known as Tokyo-3.

I wouldn't know what Tokyo-3 used to look like, I didn't grow up here after all. I know that whatever happened hear must've happened back in Australia as well.

It was a few days before some more returned. My brother, Seth returned as well as his girlfriend, my ex, Fiona. My younger sister Amy also came back, and this beautiful girl called Erana was there too.

Asuka and Shinji told us about these things called Evangelions. Knowing we would need them to help out, we tried to grow our own. That's where we got lucky when we found this place.

Shinji said this place went missing before what he calls Third Impact, what I call my death in a giant fireball, and it's a miracle it came back. Inside we found one Evangelion intact, which the computers had as Unit-04. Although he hated them, Shinji had piloted it to help us out with resources. Fiona used her knowledge to grow more of these beasts, using not only cells from Unit-04, but also cells found alive inside those giant statues. We are yet to test the mobile power system in them, called an S2 organ according to these computers, but we know we can synch with them on their power cables. Seth now pilots Unit-04, which is the only one of our Evangelions with armour plating, but I don't find that to be a problem seeing we won't be going into battle.

Shinji even mentioned that Fiona reminded him of this person named Dr Ritsuko Akagi.

Now I've forgotten what I was going to write about… oh yeah, today's both mine and Seth's 16 birthday. Amy surprised Shinji by synching, because she's only 14. I didn't see the big deal myself.

Tokyo-3, 2018

NERV Second Branch

July 31st

"Beginning nural uplinks. Hold on guys."

Fiona began typing information into the computer at lightening speed, her skills seemingly equal to that of Ritsuko. She even had blonder hair to match.

"Oh hurry up, this is rather boring."

"Oh shut up Justin. Alright, beginning start-up sequence of S2 organs."

They all heard a low buzz in their Evangelions, and they breathed deeply. Justin brushed his black hair out of his face, the LCL putting it into his face. Seth leaned back in his entry plug, his brown hair flowing around freely. Amy looked like she could fall asleep, her long blue hair wrapped around her shoulder. Erana just hummed to her self, her blood red hair floating around.

Warning sirens began blaring, and Fiona began working furiously. Shinji began panicking on the observation deck, however just rubbed his shoulder, calming him instantly. Justin tried to contact Fiona, but something was blocking out his signal. A white light shone from the cores of their Evangelions, and Fiona looked on in panic. The white light engulfed them all, and they were gone. Shinji slumped down on the ground as Asuka glared.

"Pathetic…"

Tokyo-3, 2015

Downtown District

July 31st

"The UN aircraft are in position and are ready to drop the N2 mines."

Dr Akagi nodded and sighed.

"Commence rescue operation."

Asuka and Rei stood at the edge of Leliel, the 12th Angel. Rei sat calmly in the entry plug, while Asuka breathed deeply, ready to deploy their AT Fields.

They, along with everyone in the control room were shocked when the Angel started to crack open, Unit-01's arm bursting out the side. The Angel poured a tidal wave of blood as Unit-01 stood up from the carnage, covered in blood.

"Mein gott! Is that what I'm piloting?"

The command crew gasped, spotting four more Evangelions crawling out from the wreckage.

"More Angels?"

"Negative, they have an orange pattern."

"Wait, is that Unit-04!"

Fiona crawled out, her white lab coat soaked in Angel blood.

"Agh! My lab coat is ruined!"

Justin shook his head, in turn shaking is Eva's head.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this?"

"Oh SHUT up!"

"What are they, ma'am?"

"More Evangelions, but where they came from I don't know. They're being controlled, yet don't have any armour plating."

Justin looked around, taking in the city using his Eva's greater viewing capabilities.

"What city are we in?"

"This would be Tokyo-3."

Justin raised an eyebrow as he stared at the window open in his Eva.

"And you would be…?"

"Dr Ritsuko Akagi. I should ask who you are."

"My name's Justin Fraucrutz. I know of you, Shinji's told me about you."

"You know Shinji?"

Seth opened his own window, joining in the conversation.

"Of course! He found Justin washed up on the LCL beach!"

"LCL beach?"

Justin looked around, confused.

"Ma'am, what year is it?"

"2015, why?"

"We're from 2018."

Gendo sat at his desk, his hand folded in front of his hands the same way as usual, Fyutsuki standing right beside him.

"This wasn't in the scenario."

"The old men won't sit still after hearing this, that's for sure."

"Let the old men squirm, they'll get what they want in the end."

Ritsuko talked with the bridge bunnies, before turning back to her open window.

"We'd like you to come down to NERV HQ with your Evangelions. There, we would like to ask you question about your future and how you got here. Plus how you got those Evangelions."

"Sure, we can do that."

"Good. Follow those three Evas to the Geofront, then."

Authors note: I realise it's not overly descriptive at the moment. It'll get better in the next chapter though. R&R please.


	2. Mission 02

Authors note: Thanks to those who reviewed last time. I know, this is a quick update, but don't expect all chapters to come up so quickly. I just had a creative rush.

Rahhel – I hope you like how the story unfolds then.

katyn1 – There's a brief explanation in this chapter, but it'll be touched upon in later chapters. As for the Mary Sue, I'm pretty sure my characters don't fall under that description.

I hope I've fixed up the spacing problem this time.

-------------------------------------------

Mission 02: You're Kidding Me, Right?

-------------------------------------------

Tokyo-3, 2015

NERV HQ

Justin stretched out, placing his feet up on the table. Amy glared at him, but soon gave up any hope of telling him off. The group chatted amongst themselves until Dr Akagi walked in, Misato following close behind.

"I don't know why I had to come, Ristsu…"

"Because you're going to have to learn about the new pilots, aren't you?"

Misato stared at the group across the table, Seth waving before continuing his conversation with Fiona.

"You're kidding me… they're much too old to pilot! Except for that blue haired girl."

"We're about to find out their story, aren't we?"

The pair sat across from the group, who instantly faced them, except Justin who already was due to his feet being on the desk.

"Now, you already know myself, I'd like to introduce Major Misato Katsuragi, our Operations Director."

Justin reached across and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Justin Fraucrutz."

"You're not trying to hit on me, are you?"

"Oh no, just know to respect my chain of command, unlike my brother."

"Hey!" Seth stood up, but Fiona, placed a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. Amy shook her head, then Misato's hand.

"I'm Amy Ferngate."

After introductions, they began explaining their story. Justin told them about what Shinji had told him, about the Evangelions and Third Impact. Fiona then began to explain about how they grew their Evangelions from cells in a dish to gargantuans. Dr Akagi, nodded, understanding what they were saying.

"So, how did you come across the information?"

"We found the information in the computer database."

Justin swiveled in his chair a bit.

"Dr Akagi, you said that the second branch in Nervada disappeared, along with Unit-04, right?"

"Yes, what are you asking?"

"What is your theory behind how that disappeared?"

"I believe it was consumed by a Sea of Dirac, another universe."

"How did the Sea of Dirac become created?"

"We don't know, just that Unit-04 was being tested."

Fiona thought about it, then her eyes lit up.

"Then there may be some connection between the disappearance of the second branch, us finding it and unit-04, and being transported here."

Dr Akagi raised her eyebrows, while Misato put her feet up.

"What is you theory?"

"Well, what happens if the Sea of Dirac was opened by the S2 engine in Unit-04, and because Third Impact threw off the dimensional shift and brought it back? Then when the S2 organs were activated in our Evas, it reversed the original course and brought us back?"

Dr Akagi nodded.

"That sounds like it's plausible. You also sound very smart."

Justin chuckled.

"Yeah, she's smart, but not very strong."

Fiona blushed.

"And a lousy root…" Justin muttered under his breath, earning him a punch to the head, knocking him off the chair. Misato chuckled.

"You shouldn't tease a girl you know."

"Oh shut up…"

Ritsuko ignored what just happened.

"Well, I would like to offer you a job at NERV, but that'll have to wait. Right now our technicians are busy installing armour on your Evangelions. Before we start running any synch tests with you, we will find you suitable housing here in Tokyo-3. Erana, I believe we have records of a Leion Xing living in this city."

"My brother? He wouldn't recognise me, though…"

"What makes you say that?"

"He saw me die in a car crash…"

Everyone stared at her blankly except for Misato who drank some coffee, and Ritsuko who was flipping through files.

"Well, we can organise for you to live there, and the rest of you can live in the same apartment building as Misato."

-------------------------------------------

Tokyo-03

Downtown District

Leion Xing opened the door of his apartment, dropping his bag next to the door. He shook his black hair out, his black clothing helping him hide in the shadows. He tensed up as he heard singing from the bathroom, something he was not expecting. Inching closer, he could determine that the voice was of a female, which confused Leion even more. Placing one hand on the doorknob, he opened the door and recognised the voice instantly.

"Hey Leion, how was school?"

Erana looked out of the shower after not receiving a reply, sighing at the sight of Leion passed out on the floor.

-------------------------------------------

Tokyo-03

Shopping Center

Justin, Seth, Amy and Fiona walked into the shopping center, Fiona looking as excited as a kid in a candy store. Sighing, Justin placed his hands behind his head.

"They're awfully kind letting us use their funds to buy clothing. Plus extremely brave for giving it to Fiona."

"Hey!"

Seth chuckled and placed his hand on Justin's shoulder.

"You should know her best, man. You _did_ only go out with her for three years."

"Yeah, they could've been better spent."

Amy shook her head.

"Boys…"

"And what does THAT mean, Amy?"

"Exactly what it says."

"…"

-------------------------------------------

Tokyo-03

Xing Residence

Leion opened his eyes, to see the red-haired, smiling face of his older sister. He felt like he could pass out again, but Erana put a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Don't you dare pass out on me again."

Leion sat up, Erana walking back to the bathroom to get some cool water into the cloth. He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm just halucinating, she's not back from the dead—"

"You better believe it, kiddo."

Leion stared into the eyes of his older sister.

"But you died! I saw you die! Plus you haven't aged a bit."

"A good point to being dead, I suppose."

Tokyo-03

Apartment Building

Fiona ran up and unlocked the door, the boys stumbling up the stairs behind her carrying mountains of shopping with them.

"You didn't tell em she was THIS bad, Justin!"

"I did give you a fair warning Seth."

They walked in, placing their bags down before running back down to the car to get the rest of the shopping. On their way back with the last of it, they spotted Misato and Shinji walking behind a ranting Asuka. Seth sighed.

"He's whipped."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Authors note: Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, please R&R! 


	3. Mission 03

Authors note: I'm sorry for the lack of updates; my last computer died and this one is ancient. HOPEFULLY this should be fixed soon. That's why this chapter looks so bad compared to others.  
Rahhel: I can understand your concerns. Though my story is kind of revolving around these characters. More the way they through a spanner in the works.  
I'm hoping to work on making these chapters longer. Without further ado, here's the next chapter!  
This chapter was preread by Leion. (not the character, just his owner)  
-----------------------  
Mission 03: Feels Just Like Home

-----------------------  
Tokyo-3, 2015

Fraucrutz Residence

Justin opened his eyes, the light filtering in not full registering with his half-awake brain. Nor the figure at the end of the bed.  
"Get up you lazy bum."  
Fiona hurled a boot at him, landing squarely on his gut. Justin's hands made a beeline straight for the centre of pain as Fiona turned on her heel and walked out of the room. He moaned and rolled over.  
"She's still as bitchy as ever."  
-----------------------  
Tokyo-3

Xing Residence

Erana stretched as she pulled the blanket off her, the early morning light hitting her eyelids. Stretching one leg out of bed she placed her foot on the cold wood floor, a chill flowing up her leg. With a small shiver, she managed to pull herself out of bed and throw a nightgown on before walking out into the lounge room.  
Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. The curtains were all drawn keeping the place entirely dark. With a look on her face showing she wasn't amused, she walked over and pulled open some curtains, letting light come streaming in. Right onto Leion who was sleeping on the couch.  
"HEY!"  
"You shouldn't live in the dark kiddo, you'll turn into a real fungi."  
"..."  
-----------------------

Tokyo-3

NERV HQ

Misato stretched and yawned before taking another swig of her coffee. Emptying the polystyrene cup of its content, she threw it into a nearby bin to join the other seven from that morning. Yawning once more, she picked up another cup.  
"You'll be awake all day from drinking all that."  
Ritsuko sat down next to Misato, sipping on her own coffee.  
"No I won't. That's what beer's for! Awakens even the heaviest of sleepers!"  
"I'll never understand how you start your day chugging down and entire can."  
Their attentions were drawn to the glass window in front of them as a large piece of plated armour went past on a cable. A group of technicians were seen in the distance fixing the dark blue and purple armour onto one of the monsters.  
"So what's the go with these foreign Evas?"  
Ritsuko sipped on her coffee again, still surveying what was in front of them.  
"They're different to our ones."  
Misato raised an eyebrow before finishing her next coffee, yawning loudly and throwing the cup in bin.  
"What do you mean?"  
Ritsuko sighed and stared at the Operations Director.  
"They seem to be more suited to each pilot."  
Misato shook her head even more in confusion.  
"How does that even work?"  
"I'm not sure myself, but I think it may have something to do with their pilots being in touch with them during their formation."  
Misato reached over and grabbed another coffee before taking another swig, motioning for Ritsuko to continue.  
"To cut it short, Justin's is pure muscle, Amy's is pure speed and Erana's is pure control."  
"Pure control?"  
"In short, she can control it easier."  
-----------------------  
Tokyo-3

School

Leion sat up the back of the class as usual, boredom visible on his face. Resting his head in his hands he stared at the blackboard, focusing on what seemed to be one little point. The teacher walked in taking his place behind his desk, giving the sign for Hikari to tame the class.  
"Stand! Bow! Sit!"  
The class did what they were told, with the least bit of interest. Leion resumed his random staring at the wall. The teacher stood in front of the blackboard, hands behind his back.  
"Students, I would like to introduce a new student. Please welcome Amy Ferngate."  
The class gasped as she walked in, her blue hair flowing past her shoulders. Leion could've sworn his jaw dropped, but fortunately for him he knew how to hold his composure. Toji leaned over to whisper to Shinji in front.  
"She's game to come here. Does she even know what city this is?"  
Kensuke, hearing the conversation, also leaned in.  
"Doesn't seem like it, but hey, we could use city icons."  
Shinji just sighed at his friends behaviour.  
Amy looked over the class in front of her, disappointed to see the guys were no different to those at her old school. Shaking her head in disappointment, she went and took her seat next to a kid with black hair up the back. Inwardly she smiled that he didn't gawk at her like every other guy in the class.  
-----------------------  
Tokyo-3 Fraucrutz Residence

Justin smiled as he hung up the phone, his hands placed behind his head as he walked into the lounge room. Seth looked over his shoulder from his position on the couch to see Justin smiling.  
"What's got you smiling like a Cheshire cat?"  
Justin sat down in the armchair across the room, looking at Seth.  
"Oh nothing at all, just Erana coming over for dinner."  
Seth chuckled.  
"So, you still trying to hit it off with that red headed bit--"  
Justin threw a shoe over at Seth, catching him in a rather sensitive area. He groaned in pain as Justin picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Fiona entered from her bedroom, looking like she was about to go out.  
"You complained about me spending a lot on clothes, but we let you choose the sound system. We were game."  
"I choose the best, not the rest."  
Justin looked up at Fiona who was standing above him, boot in one hand.  
"I could let this slip again. Just like this morning."  
"That would just give me a ton of pain, though. Why would you do that?"  
"For entertainment."  
-----------------------  
Undisclosed Location

The monoliths came into view, Gendo keeping his cool at his desk, his hands folded under his nose.  
"Ikari, this is disturbing news you've brought this council"  
"I assure you this was not planned"  
SEELE 01 would've glared at Gendo at this point, if it had eyes.  
"Ikari, how can we trust your words"  
"Because if we knew how to time travel, so would you"  
SEELE murmured amongst themselves before returning their attention to the man sitting at the desk.  
"So how are you going to work this into the scenario Ikari"  
"Currently there is no problem. We let them pilot as normal. Come the time when all matters, they should be out of the way"  
"We hope, for your sake, that you're right"  
-----------------------  
Tokyo-3

Fraucrutz Residence

The doorbell rung throughout the apartment, Justin leaping to his feet to answer the door. Seth shook his head at the behaviour of his brother while Fiona leant against the wall.  
"He was never that enthusiastic about me."  
Amy walked out into the lounge room, looking towards the doorway.  
"Who's here?"  
Seth chuckled.  
"Just some random girl Justin's flirting with."  
Amy looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Look who's talking."

Justin was smiling as he opened the door, the sight of the redhead bringing him joy in seeing. Such joy he never noticed the boy standing next to her.  
"Erana, please come in."  
He stepped aside allowing her access, finally noticing the boy with her.  
"Who's he?"  
"That's my brother Leion."  
Justin smiled, trying to hide his distaste. He extended his hand and shook Leion's.  
"Nice to meet you."  
They walked out into the lounge room where everyone caught up with each other. Amy smiled over in the direction of Leion, who felt as if he would melt. He thanked his lucky stars he didn't.  
-----------------------  
Streets of Tokyo-3

Leion and Erana walked alone through the streets of Tokyo-3, after very politely declining Justin's offer to escort them home. She smirked and look down at Leion.  
"You like her, don't you?"  
Leion cleared his throat and returned the look Erana gave him.  
"No, I don't even know her. That'd be idiocy."  
Erana chuckled, looking back ahead of them.  
"You haven't changed a bit kid."  
"I've chanegd more then you think."  
-----------------------  
Authors note: Ok, I know it doesn't seem like its going anywhere, but it is. What are Gendo and SEELE planning? Who knows yet. Please, R&R!


End file.
